Bonfire
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: loliver, I think we still love them even if they are together in the show now!


**I know, I know, I haven't made a story in AGES. High School got me all busy. But I'm hoping if I get good reviews, I'll continue this one. Sorry if it's not my best, I'm a bit rusty. Oh, and yes I'm aware Lilly and Oliver are dating already in the show but…its more fun to do it as them getting together, rather than them already being together.**

"Lilly come ON! We have to go shopping for the big bon fire tomorrow!" Miley yelled from outside my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. She always gets so excited about these social things. Luckily, I get to be Lilly and not Lola at the one. I hate those wigs…

Once I got dressed, Miley practically dragged me out of the house and to the mall. "Okay, now we need bikinis, flip flops, makeup…" Miley was saying to herself. "Miley? Miiiley?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She jumped and looked at me. "What?" she asked innocently. "Miles, it's a bonfire, not a beauty pageant."

She didn't listen to me. Soon enough I was juggling 5 bikinis, 3 skirts, and a pair of flip flops that had a 4 inch heel. Not flip flops in my opinion. She pushed me into a changing room. I looked at the bikinis. Two of them were pink, so I took those away without trying them on.

I picked up the orange one with the yellow stars first. When I tried it on, I noticed it was skimpier than I originally thought. My chest and butt were totally falling out. I got rid of that one too.

The one that caught my eye was a cerulean one with silver hearts. A little girly, but Miley would love me if I got it. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. Miley knocked on the door. "How does it look?" she asked from the other side. I opened the door. She smiled. "Lilly it's perfect! Oliver's gonna go crazy!"

I took a double-take. "Wh-what does Oliver have to do with it?" I asked, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-lease Lilly, it's not really a secret. You like Oliver."

My eyes went wide. "Does Oliver know?" I asked, suddenly worried. "No, not yet, but you should tell him at the bonfire!" Miley said excitedly. I thought about it. What's the worst that could happen? Oh, yeah. He could hate me. I sighed and closed the dressing room curtain on Miley. I pulled on one of the skirts. It looked out of place on me. Not to mention it was WAY too short. I pulled it off and grabbed the bikini.

After hours of Miley scouring the stores for the perfect outfit, I finally got to go home. I flopped onto my bed as my mom walked in. "Hard day of shopping?" My mom joked. I groaned and sat up. "New outfits for the bonfire." I said simply. "Well I'll let you regain your composure. All I was in here for was laundry." She grabbed my basket and shut my door behind her.

I picked up my laptop and balanced it on my thighs. When I signed onto Facebook, I noticed Oliver's status was "Have a date tonight! The Okenator is back in business!" I frowned. I guess Miley's brilliant plan for Saturday won't happen. I sighed and closed my laptop. I need ice cream. I walked into my mom's bedroom. "Hey mom? Can we go get ice cream?" I asked in the general direction of her closet. "Oh sweetie, I thought I told you. I'm going out with a co-worker tonight. I'll buy ice cream tomorrow though okay?" She said, kissing my temple.

She wasn't really paying attention. She was holding out two dresses in front of her. I walked out of her room. "Wear the green one!" I shouted over my shoulder. "Thanks honey!" I heard her shout through the door. I sighed. Even my mom can get a date! What's wrong with me?

My cell phone started ringing, breaking my train of thought. I didn't even look at the caller ID. "Hello?" I said, balancing my phone on my shoulder while taking my new clothes out of the bag. "Hey Lilly! You're going to the bonfire tomorrow right?"

I rolled my eyes. Great, I bet I'm gonna have to meet his new girlfriend or something.

"Yeah I am. Why? What's up?" I asked. Oliver got really excited. "Great! I have a surprise for you! Just make sure you come before 7, okay?" I could hear his grin through the phone. "Okay, okay." I said, wondering what the surprise could be. It wasn't near my birthday or anything. Hmm. "Okay, well I gotta go. Bye Lilly!" He said, hanging up. I sighed and flipped my phone closed.

I heard the familiar ding of my computer. I got up and grabbed my laptop. It was an IM from Miley.

**Mileyxox: Hey gurl! When do you want to go to the bonfire?**

**Lillster: Uhh, 7? Oliver has some "surprise" for me. **

**Mileyxox: oooo! What if hes gonna ask you out?!**

**Lillster: doubt it, but idk. **

**Mileyxox: whatever, im picking you up at 6:45!**

_Mileyxox has signed off_

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7. 24 hours until Oliver's surprise.

**Continue? You guys pick. I know its been awhile. I hope I still have fans!**


End file.
